PROJECT SUMMARY I propose to gain experience in what are becoming the next big topics in genomic medicine ? the integration of ?big data? using data science in order to achieve ?precision health? ? what could be summed up as ?data science of the future?. These topics emerge from - but go beyond - the narrower concept of ?precision medicine? as the use of genetic information for treatment decisions. The goal is to develop experience in data science and precision health so that my work can serve as a bridge between my field of economics and these fields - and begin to prepare for the future challenges as they emerge.